One approach to the design and implementation of computer networks, particularly with regard to the development of client/server applications, includes designing client applications and client terminals so that the majority of the heavily used resources are at a remote computing machine, such as a centralized server, connected via a network. The client terminals generally have minimal memory, disk storage, and processor power, but are designed under the premise that most users connected to a powerful server do not need the additional processing power. With these client terminals, the total cost of ownership is minimized, because of the reduced resources and because the clients can be centrally administered and updated from the server. As such, these client terminals are suited for a network which can handle a significant number of terminals. If the client terminals have devices attached to them, then when the client terminals are connected to the server, not only the client terminals but also the client terminals' devices can become available to the server.